


It's Always You

by waywardriot



Series: Soriku Week 2018 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: After so long traveling, sometimes it's just nice for Sora and Riku to be away from everyone else, in each other's arms.Soriku Week Day 5: In the Peace and Quiet





	It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

> this one might not be that great because i did it pretty quickly, but i wanted to get it done.

Sora and Riku’s new favorite thing is to spend time alone together.

They don’t even have to be doing anything—in fact, they would much rather be relaxing than going out. Sure, Sora still likes to go out, but they’ve had their fill of adventure for a lifetime, and sometimes it’s just nice to settle down and ignore the rest of the world; as long as they’re together, they’re happy—they just want each other.

They often end up like this, some boring program on the TV while Riku lays on the couch, Sora right on top of him. Sometimes Sora will watch it, but he usually has his phone out and is mindlessly scrolling through feeds while Riku plays with his hair.

Riku was nearly about to fall asleep, hand moving slower and slower as he drifted off with the comforting weight of Sora on him like a thick blanket when—

Sora booped his nose. “Hey. Do you know I love you?”

Riku would be cranky, but Sora was looking up at him with that infectiously goofy smile, and Riku was absolutely smitten. “Yeah. I love you too,” he chuckled, resuming stroking Sora’s hair.

“Then… wanna go make me some food?” Sora grinned cheekily.

Riku let out a huge sigh. He didn’t very much want to get up either; he wanted to keep listening to the lazy drone of the television and Sora’s fingers tapping on his screen forever. “Just order some pizza.”

“Babe. I want noodles and I don’t wanna talk to anyone.”

“Make them yourself!” Riku groaned, halfway shoving Sora off him. “Get up. Go.”

Sora slumped off the couch and let out a pitiful whine, head still laying on Riku. “Pleaseeeee.”

Riku knew this wouldn’t end until he did something. “Fine. You’re such a brat sometimes,” he teased—he had to do it with a light tone, making sure Sora knew he was joking.

“But you still love me!” Sora hummed, brightening up immediately.

Riku is normally the one to cook in their home. Sora is infatuated with the idea of being domestic, so he gets it in his head sometimes that he should try cooking, but he’s downright awful at it. He manages to burn everything he touches, even if you would think it couldn’t be burnt. Riku still chokes down what he gives him and tells him it’s good; he wants to keep him happy, and he actually does appreciate anything Sora does for him.

Riku bumbled along in the kitchen, getting a saucepan and setting water to boil. Every so often he’d look in Sora’s direction to see what he was up to—he’d started playing a game and was laying with his head off the sofa, upside down. It didn’t look comfortable at all, but that was Sora, always getting himself into strange situations and positions.

Before long, Riku plated the food, forcing Sora to come to the table. He was a notoriously messy eater, and Riku was _not_ cleaning sauce off the sofa again. 

Riku spent some time just staring at Sora. It was kinda gross to look at him while he was eating, but somehow, he found everything Sora did endearing—Kairi called him crazy for that. He just liked seeing Sora and knowing he was safe and happy, best of all when it was because of Riku.

When Sora noticed him looking, he started wiping his mouth. “Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?”

Riku shook his head and chuckled. “Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

Once they had eaten, Sora was finally read to settle down again, opting to go to bed rather than sit on the couch longer. He was still laying on top of Riku—Riku couldn’t understand what was different from the couch if they were doing the same thing—and tracing shapes into his chest.

“I hate homesickness,” Sora sighed.

“What, are you homesick right now? Do you wanna see your parents?” Riku questioned.

“No! Just thinking about traveling. I missed just being here with you.”

Riku laughed and rubbed a hand on Sora’s back. “We weren’t exactly together then. It wasn’t like this.”

“I don’t care,” Sora pouted. “You’re my home anyways.”

“Aw, babe, you’re so sappy,” Riku cooed. “Why so sentimental?”

Sora smacked his shoulder lightly. “Shut up! I’m trying to be nice! It’s just getting to the time of year when stuff… happened. And I missed you for a really long time.”

Riku let out a big, heaving sigh. “I missed you too. I’m glad you wanted to be here, with me.”

“It’s always you, Riku. I’d always want to be with you, in any world.”

Riku felt himself starting to blush; he hated blushing, so he put a hand on his nose in an attempt to hide his cheeks.

“I can still see your ears, you know, and they’re as red as tomatoes,” Sora laughed, flicking one. “You don’t have to be bashful, no one can see you except me.”

“’S embarrassing,” Riku huffed, pulling Sora further up on him so he could wrap his arms around his waist and hide his face in his hair.

“You’re cute,” Sora proclaimed, grabbing Riku’s face and planting a huge kiss on his lips. “Even if you like to pretend you’re cool, you’re really not.”

“You’re bullying me so much today! What have I ever done to you?” Riku fake pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

“You know what you did, sir,” Sora giggled, kissing Riku again. Riku huffed into his mouth before melting against him, trying to pull him closer by the small of his back.

They quite often ended their nights like this, kissing until they sometimes fell asleep while holding each other’s face. This time, Sora has one of his hands curled in Riku’s long hair—he’d been letting it grow out for Sora—and Riku had his arm draped over Sora’s waist, holding him close.

Riku was simply taking the time to observe Sora again. With the curtains open just a little bit, moonlight filtered in and light up Sora, making his normally tanned skin seem pale and flawless, and it illuminated the edges of his hair just a bit—he had a soft halo, perfect for him, Riku thought. He brushed his hand down Sora’s face, admiring the curve of his jaw and the arch of his nose. Sora’s eyelashes fluttered just the tiniest bit against his cheek, and Riku simply hoped he was having a nice dream.

In that moment, he felt unbelievably blessed to be spending that time with Sora. They had fought so hard and lost so much, but they still found their way back into each other’s arms. They both enjoyed peace and quiet for once, rather than having to worry about the next journey or where the people they love are. 

Riku’s most important piece was right here, breathing steadily, and Riku wasn’t letting go anytime soon.


End file.
